L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions
by Chasca
Summary: Tom Riddle a dix sept ans et va croiser quelqu'un qui va changer sa vie... peut être choisira t il le bon chemin, mais peut on vraiment changer un homme qui garde autant de rancoeur depuis si longtemps ?
1. Les Horcruxes

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique, la grandiose, la splendide, la vénérée J.K.Rowling.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Lupinette qui a eut le courage de me corriger malgré le nombre assez effrayant de fautes en tout genres. Je la remercie d'autant plus qu'elle à corrigé les trois-quarts de ma fic en ayant la tête comme un ballon ! Merci aussi à J.K.Rowling d'avoir créé Lord Voldemort pour mon plus grand plaisir...

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous remarquerez que j'aie conservé le nom anglais de Voldemort, à savoir Tom Marvolo Riddle, car il m'aurait été trop insupportable de l'appeler Jedusor. J'espère que ça n'empêchera personne d'apprécier ma fiction !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les Horcruxes**

Tom avait bien grandi depuis son arrivée au collège de Poudlard. Durant ses six années à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait été si brillant qu'il venait d'entamer sa septième année d'études en temps que Préfet-en-chef. Il avait toujours été un élève intelligent, doué, intéressé et intéressant, qui faisait l'unanimité dans le cœur de ses professeurs.

Tom s'était toujours dit que si la magie existait depuis plusieurs millénaires, alors il en existait probablement différentes formes dont l'usage à force d'être abandonné, en avait été oublié. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de se limiter à ce qu'on lui enseignerait à Poudlard, Tom s'était donné comme but d'en apprendre un maximum sur ces formes de sorcellerie inexploitées, afin de pousser ses connaissances sur le monde de la magie à leur paroxysme. Il savait que tomber dans la magie noire qu'il étudiait si avidement était un gros risque, mais il n'était pas idiot, et du moment que l'on savait où l'on mettait les pieds, il n'était pas si difficile de ne pas se tromper de chemin.

Au cours de ces années et à force de fureter partout, il avait découvert des tonnes de choses, appris des dizaines de sortilèges que personne d'autre dans l'école ne connaîtrait jamais et il en ressentait une fierté sans cesse grandissante. Oh bien sûr, cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, mais il avait des atouts dont il avait appris à faire usage à bon escient. Il savait par exemple qu'il lui était facile de faire changer les gens d'avis. Outre sa beauté physique qui aidait, il avait un grand pouvoir de séduction qui lui permettait de persuader certaines personnes du contraire de ce dont elles étaient si sûres qu'elles auraient pu en mettre leur main à couper auparavant. Cette capacité lui avait permis en quatrième année d'obtenir un accès privilégié aux livres de la réserve, grâce à une bibliothécaire beaucoup trop à l'écoute des élèves. Tom savait parfaitement qu'il avait profité d'elle, mais comme il en avait conscience, il se disait que ses actes ne prêtaient pas à conséquences. L'important lorsque l'on manipule les gens, c'est de savoir faire la différence entre les bonnes manipulations qui ne mènent pas à de graves conséquences, et les mauvaises qui peuvent engendrer des évènements bien plus graves que de s'instruire sur des sujets un peu trop tendancieux pour des élèves de quatorze ans. Quant au contenu des livres prohibés, cela ne pouvait en aucun cas déstabiliser Tom, il était bien trop intelligent pour ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tom avait désormais dix-sept ans et était un jeune homme tout à fait sain de corps et d'esprit. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que les cours avaient repris quand il reçut une convocation dans le bureau d'Armando Dippet. Il fût, comme toujours, accueillit à bras ouverts dans le bureau ovale du directeur de Poudlard.

-Tom, je vous souhaite le bonjour ! annonça ce dernier. Mais je vous en prie, prenez place.

Tom s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable en face du bureau du petit sorcier.

-Je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer quelque chose d'important. Vous avez atteint votre majorité et j'ai en ma possession un paquet de votre défunte mère qu'elle vous a adressé avant de mourir. Elle avait pris soin de venir le déposer à Poudlard alors qu'elle était enceinte de vous, la pauvre femme devait déjà sentir son heure venir.

Le professeur Dippet soupira longuement, les yeux baissés vers son bureau. Il releva finalement le regard vers Tom après un long silence.

-Voici ce qui est désormais vôtre Tom.

Le vieux professeur lui tendit un paquet qui se trouvait être une simple grosse enveloppe, renfermant ce qui semblait être un livre. Tom la prit sans un mot, la tête fourmillant de pensées furtives. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il se posait des questions sur son passé, sur ses parents, sur ce qui l'avait amené à grandir dans cet orphelinat miteux dans lequel il n'avait jamais connu un seul repas réellement nourrissant, et voila qu'à présent, la plupart des réponses à toutes ses questions se trouvaient là, sous son nez, dans cette grosse enveloppe qui, il le sentait, renfermait des secrets qui le troubleraient probablement encore plus que les questions qu'il s'était toujours posées. C'était un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui tout d'un coup, comme s'il avait attendu tellement longtemps les réponses à ces questions qu'il lui paraissait trop dur de les découvrir sans y avoir été préparé à l'avance. Toutefois, il bafouilla un merci presque inaudible au professeur Dippet et redescendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les sous-sols du château.

Assis sur son lit dans le dortoir désert, Tom ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit un cahier d'écolier accompagné d'une lettre. Il parcourut la missive des yeux :

« Mon très cher Tom,

Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, cela voudra dire que je ne suis plus à tes côtés. Durant toutes ces années, tu as dû te poser tellement de questions, et je me rends compte qu'il doit te paraître cruel de ma part de ne te donner les réponses qu'après dix-sept ans de silence, mais je ne voulais pas que tu découvres des choses sur moi qui t'auraient perturbé étant enfant.

Ma vie n'a jamais été très facile tu sais, je ne suis pas née avec les meilleures armes, et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver le courage de m'en sortir toute seule. J'ai toujours eu extrêmement peur des conséquences de mes actes. Ne crois pas que j'essaye de me donner de bonnes raisons pour t'avoir laissé seul, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes les raisons qui m'ont poussées à baisser les bras.

J'ai grandi dans une maison qui prônait des valeurs qui me sont étrangères. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais Tom, mais ton sang n'est pas celui de n'importe qui, comme me l'a toujours dit mon père. Tu es à présent l'unique descendant de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des créateurs de Poudlard. Mon père, Marvolo, a passé sa vie à nous expliquer, à mon frère et à moi, l'importance qu'avait le sang qui coulait dans nos veines. Il était tellement obsédé par la pureté du sang qu'il ne nous a même pas envoyé dans l'école qu'a bâti notre si prestigieux ancêtre, de peur que l'on devienne amis avec ceux qu'il appelait des « Sang-de-bourbe ». Si je me suis enfuie de la maison pour aller vivre avec un moldu que je ne connaissais presque pas, c'est parce que dans notre famille, voila des dizaines de générations que les filles font des enfants avec qui elles peuvent, et si elles n'ont pas de cousins assez proches, alors leurs frères servent de géniteurs, peu importe les conséquences du moment que la lignée est perpétuée. Je trouve ce procédé dégoûtant, pas seulement parce que je n'aurais pas supporté que mon frère me touche, mais aussi et surtout parce que j'ai trop souffert dans ma vie pour accepter que mon enfant subisse les mêmes horreurs.

Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de moments de bonheur. En vérité, les seuls que j'ai jamais connus, je les ai passé auprès d'un homme qui ne m'aimait pas mais à qui j'avais fait croire le contraire. Ne blâme pas ton père de son abandon Tom, ce que je lui faisais vivre était cruel. J'ai toujours été tellement malheureuse que lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée d'avoir une vie meilleure, je n'ai pas su regarder là où je mettais les pieds. Je suis laide et je sais que je ne suis pas très intelligente, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'aller à l'école, aucun homme n'aurait jamais voulu de moi. Le filtre d'amour était mon seul espoir de trouver un peu de bonheur, mais j'ai fini par réaliser en tombant enceinte de toi que plusieurs vies étaient en jeu. Je ne voulais plus d'un faux amour, je voulais que ton père, le moldu avec qui je me suis enfuie, Tom Riddle, me regarde et m'aime réellement pour la pauvre femme que j'étais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit en moi d'appréciable. Alors ton père est parti, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai été bête et naïve de croire qu'il pourrait avoir envie de te connaître parce que tu étais son enfant et qu'il allait donc décider de rester.

Je suis heureuse parce que tu es né d'un père qui était beau et intelligent, après qui toutes les filles du village couraient tellement ses qualités étaient nombreuses. Je suis sûre que tu hériteras de lui toutes les choses que tu n'auras pas eues de moi. Je te laisse dans les mains de personnes dont c'est le métier d'aider les enfants. Je sais que tu iras à Poudlard car il ne peut en être autrement si je ne suis plus de ce monde, voila pourquoi j'ai remis ce paquet à ton directeur. Il contient également mon journal intime, je l'ai tenu pendant de longues années. J'espère qu'il t'aidera à comprendre quelle jeune fille et quelle femme ta mère a été, et peut-être qu'après en avoir appris un peu plus sur ma vie, tu trouveras en toi la force de me pardonner mes erreurs.

Je t'ai aimé depuis la seconde où j'ai su que je t'attendais, et peu importe où se trouve mon cœur à présent, sache qu'il t'aimera toujours, et ce quel que soit le chemin que tu décideras d'emprunter, j'ai confiance en toi et en tes choix, je sais que tu feras les bons. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur et de profiter de chaque instant de ta vie un maximum.

Adieu,

Ta mère, Merope Gaunt. »

Tom releva la tête, incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Cela lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Toutes ces années où il avait essayé de sortir des sentiers de la banalité, où il avait essayé de montrer qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, et finalement, voila qu'en quelques lignes il venait de découvrir qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui avait été repoussé par un père qui ne comprenait rien parce qu'il n'était qu'un moldu, et la pensée d'avoir du sang aussi noble que celui de Serpentard souillé par celui d'un être qui l'avait rejeté avant même qu'il soit venu au monde lui était insoutenable. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi ignorant et d'avoir l'esprit aussi étroit ? Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas précisément pour cela que les sorciers faisaient autant d'efforts pour cacher leur existence aux moldus ? Oh bien sûr, Tom savait que tous les moldus n'étaient pas comme ça, mais tout de même, les sorciers eux ne rejetaient pas les moldus et n'avaient pas peur d'eux par pure bêtise.

Tom passa cet après-midi-là à lire entièrement le journal de sa mère. Elle l'avait commencé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille et l'avait terminé apparemment à peine quelques jours avant sa mort. Elle y racontait sa misérable vie, elle avait été si malheureuse… Son physique ingrat l'avait toujours dérangé, quant à son manque d'éducation… C'était à se demander comment elle savait écrire. Tom éprouva beaucoup de pitié pour elle, sentiment qu'il expérimentait probablement pour la première fois. Ce sentiment ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus la répulsion qu'il ressentait pour Tom Riddle senior. Comment avait-il pu abandonner aussi lâchement une femme enceinte, pauvre et seule. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas au moins aidée à trouver un foyer dans lequel elle aurait pu mettre son enfant au monde dans des conditions acceptables ? Et cet enfant qu'elle portait était aussi le sien, pourquoi s'en était-il défait aussi facilement ?

Plus il revoyait les mots de sa mère dans sa tête, plus il éprouvait une véritable haine pour son père. Ce n'était qu'un moldu sans envergure, qui n'avait pour lui que sa beauté et son argent, incapable d'éprouver la moindre compassion. Tom se demandait où il était et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. S'était-il posé rien qu'une fois la question de savoir où était son fils ? S'était-il demandé ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa misérable existence si son enfant était une fille ou un garçon, le prénom qu'il portait, s'il était correctement éduqué ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus la simple idée de partager quelques gènes avec cet individu devenait insupportable pour Tom. Non seulement ce sang indigne coulait dans ses veines, mais il avait en plus fallu qu'il porte le même prénom insipide… Tom…

Son estomac chavirait, il était extrêmement reconnaissant que sa mère ait pensé à lui laisser une trace d'elle, il était incroyablement fier de savoir qu'il était le dernier descendant de Serpentard, il avait l'impression d'être revenu le jour où Dumbledore était venu lui expliquer que sa vie allait changer à l'orphelinat alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Mais d'en connaître plus sur son père l'avait bouleversé presque plus encore. Jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux après quelqu'un. Depuis ce jour, il entreprit d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa famille. Maintenant qu'il savait de source sûre qu'un sang noble coulait dans ses veines, il lui serait impossible d'en rester là.

XXX

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Tom avait découvert la vérité sur ses parents, et le journal de sa mère avait causé un vrai bouleversement dans sa vie. Que ce soit d'avoir appris que ses ancêtres avaient joués un rôle clé dans l'histoire de la magie ou de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé son moldu de père à l'abandonner, son désir de pousser ses capacités et ses connaissances magiques à leur maximum en avait été décuplé. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il pourrait lui aussi devenir un grand sorcier et qu'il serait alors reconnu dans le monde entier, il ne serait plus le banal petit Tom qui arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses professeurs et ses camarades avaient toujours vu en lui un élève sage, travailleur, intelligent, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il était bien plus que ça. Il était ingénieux, perspicace et surtout, il était très ambitieux. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir quelqu'un de puissant, pour faire à son tour partie de tous ces sorciers dont le nom était devenu si prestigieux qu'il était dans tous les livres d'histoire.

Tom ne passait plus ses week-ends qu'à la bibliothèque, il y passait désormais tellement d'heures que si le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas pour habitude de faire se réunir ses élèves préférés au moins un soir par mois, il n'aurait quasiment plus eu de vie sociale. C'est d'ailleurs lors de l'une de ces soirées que Tom décida qu'il était temps d'user une nouvelle fois de son charme. Il avait surpris une conversation entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Slughorn lors du repas de Noël, ces derniers parlaient de la pierre philosophale qui donnait longue vie à quiconque en boirait l'élixir et Slughorn avait décrété sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il était effectivement bien plus raisonnable d'en faire usage plutôt que de se lancer dans la fabrication des Horcruxes, sur quoi Dumbledore lui avait expressément ordonné de se taire. Mais malgré la brièveté des propos, ils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Tom avait depuis ce repas cherché dans un nombre incalculable de livres ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes. Il se doutait qu'ils servaient soit à allonger considérablement son espérance de vie, soit à devenir immortel, et quoi qu'il en fût, il était clair pour Tom qu'il devait découvrir en quoi tout cela consistait, sans quoi sa tête exploserait très probablement d'un excès de questions. Malheureusement pour lui, il apparaissait évident qu'il devait s'agir d'une forme de magie tellement noire qu'aucun livre de Poudlard (ceux de la réserve inclus) n'en parlerait. Tom s'était donc résigné à demander au professeur Slughorn de quoi il en retournait.

Il savait exactement comment il s'y prendrait : il attendrait patiemment la fin de la réunion ce soir-là, puis une fois tout les élèves partis, il aborderait la question des Horcruxes très subtilement, affirmant qu'il s'agirait là d'une simple interrogation qui pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il savait que ce serait facile d'influencer Slughorn, il avait toujours été l'un, voir LE préféré du gros professeur. De plus, il semblait que Slughorn était totalement incapable de ne pas montrer à ses élèves l'étendue de son savoir lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, et il avait horreur de laisser un étudiant avide de connaissances dans l'ignorance.

Tout avait d'ailleurs marché à la perfection. Tom avait abordé le sujet avec une aisance presque insolente, déclarant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il retournait d'une forme de magie totalement exclue de Poudlard et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une conversation tout à fait académique. Slughorn s'était comme à son habitude laissé berné. Il lui avait appris qu'un Horcruxe était un objet dans lequel un sorcier avait enfermé une partie de son âme afin que sa mort ne soit pas inéluctable. Mais il s'agissait de magie très ancienne, très difficile, et qui demandait une maîtrise parfaite des sortilèges. Le seul moyen de fabriquer un Horcruxe était par ailleurs de commettre un meurtre. Slughorn avait cependant mit fin à la conversation très précocement, se doutant probablement que Tom attachait plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait à ce sujet. Il prévint le Serpentard qu'il ne valait mieux pas que cette discussion sorte de la pièce, que personne à Poudlard, principalement Dumbledore, ne verrait d'un bon œil qu'un professeur ait parlé d'un sujet aussi tabou à un élève, même si celui-ci était majeur et qu'il avait vraisemblablement la tête sur les épaules. A dater de ce jour, le professeur espaça très largement ses petites réunions.

Tout ce que Tom avait appris ce soir-là le préoccupait énormément. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'il usait d'un, voire de plusieurs Horcruxes, il aurait alors tout le temps nécessaire pour atteindre son but. Les jours, les mois, les années ne compteraient plus pour lui s'il avait la vie éternelle, et il deviendrait alors quelqu'un d'important, bien plus important que le commun des mortels. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de refourguer tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et de se concentrer sur ses études, il serait toujours temps d'y repenser dans quelques mois, mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le scénario dans sa tête. Il savait quelle vie il sacrifierait, il savait quel objet il pourrait utiliser, sa mère avait parlé dans son journal d'une bague ayant appartenu à Serpentard et à laquelle son père tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie, la bague devait de toute évidence toujours se trouver dans la maison des Gaunt… Cet objet-là aurait été plus que parfait pour en faire un Horcruxe. Quant à tuer quelqu'un, cela ne devait pas être si horrible que ça, surtout si la personne assassinée ne valait rien aux yeux de personne, et ce Tom Riddle qui lui avait donné la vie contre son gré ne valait pas grand-chose. C'était un être détestable, le monde s'en tirerait bien mieux sans lui. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui ne savent que répandre la souffrance autour d'eux, ces gens intolérants qui ne sont pas capable de voir que la vie ne se limite pas à ce qui se passe autour d'eux, ces gens qui ne se rendent pas compte que leur comportement égoïste peut faire souffrir des dizaines de personnes autour d'eux. Personne ne se soucierait de sa mort, et Tom se sentirait indéniablement mieux d'en être débarrassé.

La pression devenait trop forte, et Tom ne voulait pas se résoudre à se laisser guider par ses envies plutôt que par sa tête. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il profita de l'arrêt soudain des réunions de Slughorn pour créer lui-même un club. Il fit se réunirent des élèves de Serpentard dans une salle qu'il avait découverte quelques années auparavant. Cette salle était incroyable, elle répondait à toutes vos attentes, elle se transformait à volonté et vous procurait tout ce dont vous aviez besoin. Il la surnomma la « Salle-sur-demande ». Les réunions lui permettait d'en apprendre plus sur ses camarades de classe, et il adorait voir à quel point son opinion prévalait sur celles des autres. C'était comme si tout le monde se sentait obligé d'être d'accord avec lui. Les élèves se disputaient les faveurs de Tom, se déplacer avec lui dans les couloirs était devenu un privilège et Tom ressentait une grande satisfaction à voir tout ce petit monde s'affairer autour de lui et répondre à la moindre de ses attentes sans même poser la moindre question. Il avait toujours su qu'il lui était facile de s'entourer de plein de gens mais il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici à quel point il était agréable et utile d'avoir une horde de personnes à ses pieds, en admiration devant lui. Cela lui permettait par ailleurs d'avoir accès à des tas d'informations sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais osé aborder en présence de Slughorn, il pouvait parler de magie noire à volonté et les autres étaient toujours prêts à l'écouter et à l'aider dans ses recherches. Apparemment, les élèves du club ne se rendaient même pas compte que Tom ne faisait que se servir d'eux pour arriver à ses fins, mais après tout, c'était leur problème s'ils se faisaient exploiter sans rien dire. Tom ne les forçait pas à faire quoi que ce soit, il ne voyait donc aucun mal à exiger certaines choses, comme par exemple, lui apporter de l'extérieur certains livres qui étaient totalement interdits à Poudlard, ou encore lui procurer des objets non tolérés mais qui se révélaient très utiles. Mais le point le plus fort de ce club était qu'ils pouvaient s'exercer à des sortilèges interdits, voire impardonnables. Ce n'était peut-être pas digne d'un Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, mais après tout, il était de son devoir d'élève d'en apprendre toujours plus, et de voir les autres le suivre dans cet apprentissage le satisfaisait, cela pourrait toujours être utile un jour où l'autre.

Toutefois, le club ne parvint pas à combler Tom. Son obsession pour les Horcruxes le rendait fou, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'il se voie allant chez les Gaunt, pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne s'imagine régler son compte à son imbécile de père. Pour tout arranger, Rabastian Lestrange lui avait promis de lui rapporter dès que possible un vieux grimoire que sa famille avait en sa possession depuis plusieurs siècles et qui avait pour sujet les Horcruxes. Tom n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le jour béni où Lestrange lui ramènerait l'objet tant convoité, mais cela ne pourrait pas arriver avant plusieurs semaines, le père du jeune homme était partie pour la Bulgarie et avait pour habitude de cacher ses biens personnels dans un coffre de Gringotts pendant son absence, il était donc impossible pour son fils de lui dérober tant qu'il n'était pas de retour chez lui.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre se termine un peu en queue de poisson, et vous savez probablement où tout cela va mener Tom, mais je suis sûre que le prochain chapitre vous suprendra... du moins, un peu !

En attendant, une petite review me ferait trèèèès plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton à gauche !


	2. Viola

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas la talentueuse personne qui a créé le monde d'Harry Potter, mais Viola elle, sort bien de mon esprit (tordu). Son prénom vient d'une célèbre pièce de William Shakespeare, _La nuit des Rois_, mais les deux personnages n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

**Remerciements :** Un immense merci à Lupinette qui a la patience et le courage d'affronter les plus honteuses fautes, et qui me donne des p'tits trucs très utiles sur l'usage de notre belle langue.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Viola**

Les jours semblaient se rallonger. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines avant de récupérer le livre sur les Horcruxes rendait chaque seconde plus longue que la précédente. La patience n'avait jamais fait partie des nombreuses qualités de Tom.

Un jour où le temps paraissait s'être totalement arrêté, il décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc afin d'essayer de se changer les idées, l'attente devenant de plus en plus insoutenable. Il marchait seul à la limite de la forêt interdite, perdu dans ses pensées, quand tout d'un coup, il dérapa sur une parcelle de terre terriblement boueuse. Il voyait déjà toute la scène se dérouler dans sa tête : il allait s'écraser comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, heureusement que personne n'était là pour admirer le spectacle. Tout se passa exactement comme il l'avait prédit, sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. A genoux par terre, il vit une main fine et gantée se présenter à lui. Tom leva les yeux et découvrit une magnifique jeune fille qui lui souriait d'un air espiègle. Elle était brune et ses cheveux ondulés dégringolaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude étincelant. Tom n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, mais cette jeune fille incarnait la perfection, à tel point qu'il lui était impossible de détourner le regard de ses yeux de félin. Cependant, il ignora la main tendue vers lui et se releva, l'air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, lança-t-il à la jeune fille.

Non mais quel imbécile, parler comme ça à une créature aussi divine, ça va pas bien ? Si la politesse ne l'avait jamais étouffé, il n'était pas non plus obligé de se conduire comme un vrai mufle.

-Je voulais juste t'aider, mais tu peux aller te faire voir si tu préfères, rétorqua la jeune fille. Mais sa façon de parler était plus amusée que répréhensive. Elle avait un petit accent très étrange, que Tom n'avait jamais entendu nul part.

-Non, euh… Tu m'as surpris c'est tout. Je croyais être seul.

-Tu l'étais. Enfin, disons que je comprends que tu croyais l'être, cette cape d'invisibilité est décidément très efficace !

-Tu m'espionnais ? demanda Tom, furieux.

-Non, mais je te signale que ce n'est pas très autorisé de se balader à cette heure-là en-dehors du château, surtout aussi près de la forêt interdite. Alors… disons que j'essayais de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

-Ah. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Huit heures et quelques. L'heure du dîner et non l'heure d'aller se promener. Je m'appelle Viola Lorentz. Et toi ?

-Tom Riddle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on ne te voie pas ?

-Parce que ça te regarde peut-être ? D'autant que tu es Préfet-en-chef, tu as encore moins ta place ici que moi. Ou alors, c'est que tu ne tiens pas plus que ça à ton beau badge ?

-Être Préfet me donne justement plus de droits que toi, je pourrais très bien être en train de surveiller si aucun élève ne se promène ici.

-C'est le cas ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. En tout cas si ça l'était, tu serais en droit de paniquer. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être très tendre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais être l'exception qui confirme la règle comme on dit, ajouta-t-elle en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Tom la trouvait décidément très à son goût. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien s'occuper l'esprit avec une fille plutôt que de tourner en rond dans le château sans même se rendre compte de l'heure qui tourne. Les Horcruxes prenaient décidément une place trop importante dans sa vie, et Viola Lorentz arrivait juste au bon moment, d'autant qu'il sentait bien qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent.

-Je pourrais faire une exception, mais à une seule condition, lui dit-il.

-J'ai hâte de savoir laquelle.

-Que tu sortes avec moi. Vendredi soir, retrouve-moi dans le hall et il se pourrait que je fasse preuve d'indulgence.

La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par accepter l'offre du Serpentard.

Tom avait vu juste en se disant que sortir avec une fille lui changerait les idées. Vendredi soir était arrivé à une vitesse folle. Il monta les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée du collège, et il l'aperçut alors seule en bas de l'escalier qui conduisait aux étages, l'attendant dans une robe beaucoup trop légère pour la saison, et le cœur du Serpentard fit un bond. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, mais son cœur n'avait jamais fait de galipette pour l'une d'entre elles auparavant. Il n'avait pourtant échangé que quelques mots avec elle, mais il avait l'étrange impression de la connaître déjà.

Le visage de la jeune fille était tourné vers la Grande Salle, elle n'avait pas encore vu Tom qui arrivait vers elle. Elle avait un drôle d'air, elle semblait porter toute la tristesse du monde sur ses épaules, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin Tom, son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle afficha un petit sourire espiègle et ses yeux étincelèrent.

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle à Tom.

-Suis-moi, répondit-il simplement.

Il l'emmena à la Salle-sur-demande, et demanda à celle-ci de se changer en un endroit parfait pour Viola Lorentz. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, il y faisait une chaleur des plus agréables, il y avait une petite table ronde sur laquelle étaient disposés des tasses de thé et des biscuits que Tom ne connaissait pas, et des dizaines de livres écrits en une langue étrangère se trouvaient sur des poufs recouverts de velours. Viola resta muette. Avançant à petits pas dans la salle elle tourna la tête vers Tom et lui demanda :

-Comment tu sais ? Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi ? Tu m'as espionnée ?

-Quoi !? Non, je te jure que non, c'est la salle qui te connaît, pas moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour une imbécile ?

-Je t'assure que non, j'ai juste demandé à la salle de devenir un endroit qui serait parfait pour toi.

Tom se demanda ce qui lui prenait de se justifier ainsi, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si elle était complètement paranoïaque. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à plat ventre devant elle. Mais une force étrange lui soufflait qu'il fallait agir de la sorte, qu'il devait le faire pour son propre bien. C'était comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses actes, et cela lui déplaisait énormément, mais Viola, elle, lui plaisait encore plus, alors il obéit à son instinct.

La bouche si appétissante de Viola se tordit tout d'un coup en une étrange grimace et des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

-De quoi? demanda Tom d'un ton brusque.

-C'est juste que… tout ça me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, donna un coup de dent dans un des gâteaux et raconta à Tom ce qui la perturbait autant. Son accent lui venait de son pays d'origine, et les livres étaient écrits dans sa langue maternelle : l'allemand. Elle avait grandit en Allemagne, dans une famille de moldus et lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était en réalité une sorcière, ses parents l'avaient envoyée en Angleterre plutôt qu'en Allemagne à cause d'un dictateur qui régissait le pays tout entier et qui faisait vivre un vrai cauchemar à sa famille. Ses parents étaient très cultivés et ils savaient parfaitement que les années qui arrivaient allaient être de plus en plus cauchemardesques, ils ne voulaient pas que Viola risque sa vie en Allemagne alors qu'il existait une autre solution. Ils l'envoyèrent donc en Angleterre après avoir passé des semaines à lui apprendre la langue.

Alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, son père avait été enrôlé de force dans l'armée Allemande alors que la seconde guerre mondiale moldue faisait rage dans toute l'Europe. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle ni de sa mère ni de son père. Le professeur Dippet lui avait dit d'être patiente, que la fin de la guerre approchait et qu'elle retrouverait probablement ses parents sains et saufs mais même les élèves de Poudlard savaient que rien n'allait en s'arrangeant dans cette guerre dévastatrice. Il y avait même d'horribles rumeurs qui circulaient et qui disaient que des milliers de personnes, y compris les femmes et les enfants, étaient enfermés dans des camps de travail forcé en Pologne et que leur seul tort était d'avoir une religion qui déplaisait au tyran allemand. Bien entendu, tout cela paraissait beaucoup trop gros pour être vrai, mais Tom pouvait comprendre que Viola soit inquiète pour ses parents. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander des détails sur ce dictateur. Ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il faisait, mais plutôt la manière dont il s'y était pris pour rassembler autant de gens autour de lui qui était intéressante. Ce qu'il faisait subir à toute une population paraissait tellement horrible que même Tom en était choqué, mais comment un seul homme avait-il réussi à en convaincre des milliers d'autres que ses idées étaient justes ? Et comment s'y était-il pris pour que personne, pas même les opprimés ne se rebelle contre lui ? Le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine admiration pour cet Adolf Hitler. Il ne partageait pas ses idées, du moins, pas toutes, mais il avait réussi à monter à une échelle quasiment mondiale ce que Tom se contentait de faire avec une vingtaines d'élèves un peu stupides. Mais lorsqu'il posa des questions à Viola sur la façon dont Hitler était arrivé au pouvoir et sur ses ambitions, la jeune fille le prit très mal.

Son but n'étant pas de la mettre en colère contre lui, il se concentra sur elle et la consola en lui disant qu'elle retrouverait bientôt ses parents, c'était une certitude. Pour ne pas montrer son envie d'en savoir plus sur Hitler, il essaya de se mettre à la place de la jeune fille, mais l'empathie n'était pas son point fort. Se contenter de la regarder était bien suffisant, même s'il fallait bien avouer que même la perfection de son visage ne pouvait empêcher Tom de se poser des questions. Mais elle était tellement jolie et attirante, elle semblait si intelligente et cultivée, différente de la plupart des filles de l'école. Elle avait ses idées, ses opinions, et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que même si l'on avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une fille forte, il suffisait de la connaître un peu mieux pour savoir qu'elle était en réalité très fragile, et cela plaisait énormément à Tom qui se disait qu'il pourrait être parfait dans le rôle du garçon rassurant et protecteur.

Il discutèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt jusqu'à très tôt dans la matinée. Ils se séparèrent sur un simple baiser tout à fait correct et c'est à ce moment là que Tom se rendit compte que s'il pouvait être patient avec elle, cela voulait dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de dangereux qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit pour personne d'autre auparavant. Les autres filles étaient toutes insipides à ses yeux, mais Viola sortait largement du lot. Cependant, s'il voulait continuer à la voir, il faudrait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, il n'était pas question de se laisser prendre au piège. Même s'il ne pouvait se comparer avec les autres garçons de l'école, il en avait vu plus d'un perdre la tête pour des filles, et Tom ne cherchait qu'une distraction, pas question que Viola prenne le pas sur ses recherches, en particuliers sur les Horcruxes. Mais au bout de quelques semaines et sans même s'en rendre compte, Viola commença à avoir une réelle influence sur Tom. Il était un peu plus tolérant, un peu plus à l'écoute de ses camarades lors des réunions du club, il lui arrivait même de se confier à elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui causa leur rupture…

XXX

Depuis le temps que Tom attendait l'arrivée du livre du père du jeune Lestrange, il avait presque fini par ne plus y croire, mais le soir qui précédait le début des vacances de printemps, Rabastian descendit à toute allure dans le dortoir des Serpentard et lui apporta, fier comme un pape. Tom n'en revenait pas, cet imbécile de Lestrange y était parvenu malgré le peu de neurones qu'il y avait dans son crâne. Il n'avait aucune jugeote mais il n'était finalement pas aussi inutile qu'il en avait l'air. Tom parcourut vivement l'ouvrage des yeux, puis s'y plongea avidement. Il avait rendez-vous avec Viola ce soir-là, mais son livre était si passionnant qu'il lui semblait impossible de le lâcher. Il saurait à présent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les Horcruxes, à commencer par leur fabrication qui avait l'air d'une difficulté épouvantable mais Tom était si avide de faire ses preuves que rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Désormais, la question ne se posait même plus, il allait se fabriquer au moins un Horcruxe, et il deviendrait l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus adulés du monde. Tout d'abord, il se débrouillerait pour faire de Poudlard une école réservée uniquement aux sorciers de sang pur, comme le souhaitait son ancêtre, ainsi, son nom à lui aussi serait cité dans les livres d'histoire, et peut-être même qu'une maison de Poudlard porterait son nom. Ensuite, il ferait en sorte que tous les sorciers l'admirent pour ses futurs exploits : il se singulariserait pour avoir libéré des milliers de sorciers de leur ignorance, il réunirait les moldus dans des endroits excentrés de la planète et règnerait sur les sorciers qui auront plus de place et qui n'auront plus besoin de se cacher de ces stupides moldus. Mais tout ça ne serait qu'un début, il ferait de la Terre entière un monde à son image, ce n'était pas une question de tyrannie mais de toute-puissance !

Comme il était à prévoir, il arriva en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Viola. Celle-ci l'attendait déjà dans la Salle-sur-demande qui avait pris pour l'occasion la forme d'un bar parisien avec des tonnes d'écriteaux en français, des croissants et du café sur la table, et même de la musique d'ambiance sortant d'une radio.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais pas mort, dit Viola d'un ton agacé. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends.

-J'avais un devoir qu'il fallait absolument que je termine.

-Un devoir ? Pendant les vacances ? En quelle matière ?

-Euh… C'est un devoir que j'avais oublié de faire pour le professeur Merrythought, elle a exigé que je lui rende ce soir.

-Tu as oublié de faire un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ? Je croyais que c'était ta matière préférée ?

-Bon ça va, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon… j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir une vie en-dehors de nos rendez-vous, non ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer depuis qu'on est ensemble, lâche-moi un peu, ok ?

Viola se renfrogna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui, qu'il se plie à ses quatre volontés ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui en vouloir d'être studieux, d'autant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'investissait autant dans une relation, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il pouvait qualifier ses sorties avec une fille comme étant une relation et elle devrait s'en estimer heureuse.

La soirée resta tendue mais ils abordèrent une conversation qui intéressait Tom. Viola lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire en sortant de Poudlard et Tom entreprit de lui raconter une bonne partie de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il évita toutefois de lui révéler qu'il comptait régler son compte à son père, mais il n'hésita pas à l'inclure elle dans ses projets. Il s'imaginait très bien avec elle, l'accompagnant un peu partout, ils parcourraient le monde et alors qu'il montrerait de quoi il était capable à chaque habitant de cette vaste planète tandis qu'elle préparerait le prochain voyage. C'était la première fois qu'il s'imaginait vivre avec Viola, mais cette idée était venue à lui tout naturellement et maintenant qu'il en parlait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Viola écoutait attentivement, elle était subjuguée par les paroles de son ami. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus et Tom sentait bien que quelque chose la tracassait mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler, c'était comme si raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le libérait, comme si le fait de dire les choses était un petit pas vers leur concrétisation. Mais il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire, car tout d'un coup, Viola explosa et déversa un flot de paroles impressionnant.

-Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de la moitié des choses que tu dis Tom ? aboya-t-elle. Tu parles comme si ton but était noble, comme si tu voulais aider tout le monde, mais ce que j'entends moi c'est que tu veux les dominer ! Comment oses-tu dire tout ça devant moi, comment oses-tu m'inclure dans tes projets fous alors que mes parents sont peut-être morts ou encore pire, enfermés dans des camps de travail forcé un cause d'un homme qui a des idées semblables aux tiennes. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte que selon tes idéaux je ne serais même pas à Poudlard et que selon toi, tu m'aurais envoyé vivre en Antarctique ou je ne sais où pour laisser un peu plus d'espace « vital » aux sorciers ? C'est ridicule et malsain, c'est de la folie et ce n'est pas parce que tu as été abandonné que tu as le droit d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Tu n'es pas tout seul sur Terre, et tu te dois de respecter ceux qui t'entourent, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle mit à peu près une demi-heure à lui cracher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle finit son monologue par une gifle incroyablement puissante et s'enfuit de la salle en courant.

Tom ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée mais il s'en fichait. Il était furieux contre cette garce qui avait osé lui répondre, qui pensait avoir le droit de lui parler comme ça, et surtout, qui avait essayé de le remettre à sa place. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir et lui lança un sortilège de jambes-en-coton pour l'arrêter. Elle s'affala par terre et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il garda sa baguette pointée sur elle :

-Tu crois que tu vas avoir le dernier mot sans même me laisser le temps de te répondre ? Alors tu te trompes Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu crois que tu peux avoir un impact sur moi, tu te crois maligne parce que j'ai fait des efforts pour toi que je n'avais jamais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais tu te trompes, je me fiche pas mal de toi, tu n'es qu'un passe-temps.

-Alors à quoi rimait cette discussion sur ton avenir ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit que je te suivrais partout, que je serais à tes côtés pour mener tes projets à bien ?

-La ferme !

-Qu'est-ce qu-il y a ? As-tu à ce point peur de tes sentiments Tom ? Es-tu à ce point inapte à aimer qui que ce soit ou est-ce que tu crains simplement de t'attacher et de faire confiance au point de te perdre toi-même ?

-LA FERME !

-Non je ne me tairai pas, il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu entendes, pour ton propre bien Tom ! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas le monstre que tu prétends être, je suis sûre que tu es capable de bien plus que tu ne le montres, il te suffit juste de t'ouvrir un peu plus.

-J'te préviens Sang-de-bourbe, tais-toi ou tu en subiras les conséquences !

-Quelles conséquences ? Je souffre déjà plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer parce que tu as un cœur tellement froid que je crois bien que tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir mal. Tu ne peux rien me faire avec ta baguette qui ne me fasse plus de mal que ce que tu me dis avec ces mots…

Viola éclata en sanglots. Tom savait au plus profond de lui qu'elle disait vrai, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne mais il ne voulait pas le lui avouer et encore moins se l'avouer à lui-même. Les larmes incontrôlables de Viola lui faisaient à la fois du mal et du bien. Mais les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient mises hors de lui, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la capacité de se maîtriser. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix froide :

-Si tu oses répéter à qui que ce soit ce que je t'ai dit ce soir, tu le regretteras. Ne t'avise plus de me parler, ni même de me regarder, ou tu comprendras à tes dépends que je ne suis pas quelqu'un doué de compassion.

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas déterminé, tous ses muscles étaient si contractés qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner l'angle, il entendit Viola lui crier :

-Si tu te laisses entraîner par ta colère, alors tu auras prouvé au monde entier que tu es faible ! Tu auras réussi à faire le contraire de ce pourquoi tu auras travaillé si dur… Ne te trompe pas de chemin Tom.

Tom s'arrêta, tourna la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Viola.

-Tu te trompes, la colère n'a pas d'influence sur moi, je suis toujours maître de mes actes et il n'en sera jamais autrement. Serpensortia !

Un serpent gigantesque sortit de la baguette de Tom, et celui-ci lui ordonna :

-_Attaque-la, mords-la, fais-la trembler jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de peur._

Et Tom ne douta pas un instant que le serpent avait obéi, même s'il n'assista pas à la scène. Il apprit seulement le lendemain qu'une jeune fille de Serdaigle avait été attaquée par un serpent qui s'était évanoui dans la nature, et qu'elle était partie tout de suite à Ste Mangouste mais que son état était si grave que les chances qu'elle s'en remette étaient faibles. Pour Tom, il était temps de se rendre chez son père...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, à chaque relecture je changeais des paragraphes entiers et je dois dire que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite du résultat mais, m'arrive-t-il jamais d'être complétement satisfaite de ce que j'écrit ? En tout cas, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, laissez-moi une review, par pitié pour l'auteur qui a mit tout son coeur dans cet ouvrage ! ;-) 


	3. L'autre côté

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ni aucun des lieux décrits ci-dessous ne sont à moi, j'éprouve cependant le plus grand plaisir à en faire ce que je veux !!!

**Remerciements :** Lupinette, que pourrais-je te dire qui reflète ne serait-ce que la moitié de ma reconnaissance ? Encore merci pour tes remarques, tes conseils, et pour avoir passé du temps à me corriger et à m'aider. MERCI ! Merci aussi à Loufoca qui m'a donné l'occasion de me lancer dans cette fic. Le sujet me tenait à coeur depuis longtemps, mais c'est grace à ta formidable communeauté que je me suis enfin lancée, alors merci du fond du coeur...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : L'autre côté**

L'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Viola Lorentz avait mis toute l'école en émoi. De nouvelles règles de sécurité avaient été mises en place jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais les élèves avaient de toute façon bien trop peur pour se promener seuls dans les couloirs de l'école. Même s'il avait été déclaré par Dippet que tous les médecins s'étaient accordés à dire que c'était bel et bien du venin de serpent qui avait causé la mort prématurée de la jeune fille, on ne pouvait empêcher les rumeurs de circuler. Certaines disaient qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une douve qui se baladait dans les eaux de Poudlard à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, d'autres racontaient qu'on l'avait empoisonnée…Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde venait faire ses condoléances à Tom car si leur liaison été restée plus ou moins secrète lorsqu'elle était en vie, il semblerait que tout le monde ait appris par la mort de Viola qu'elle sortait avec le beau Riddle. Tom devait donc subir chaque jour les regards pleins de compassion de ses camarades de classe.

L'enterrement de Viola eut lieu deux jours après son décès qui lui-même été survenu à peine 75 heures après son attaque. Tom demanda au professeur Slughorn (qui était le directeur des Serpentard) une autorisation spéciale de sortie afin de se rendre à l'enterrement. Slughorn fut bien entendu incapable de le lui refuser, et Tom profita de la journée non pas pour se rendre aux funérailles de Viola, mais pour se rendre là où sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

Il transplana devant la maison qui avait vu grandir sa mère. La violence de la pluie accentuée par un vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, mais c'était comme si les éléments se réunissaient pour lui donner une force encore plus grande. Son précieux livre dans la main gauche, sa baguette tenue fermement dans la droite, Tom avança d'un pas décidé vers la maison de ses ancêtres. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi à l'aise, il savait qu'il était exactement là où il devait être.

Il entra dans la vieille bâtisse qui avait l'air d'être à l'abandon depuis pas mal d'années et y découvrit un homme, étendu comme une loque dans un fauteuil ravagé par le temps. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de Tom, l'homme se releva, tituba et menaça le jeune garçon d'un couteau et d'une baguette magique. Il se calma lorsqu'il entendit Tom parler le Fourchelang, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. La solitude avait apparemment rendu Morfin Gaunt, l'oncle de Tom, assez déséquilibré. Il vivait au milieu de centaines de bouteilles vides, des aliments moisis jonchaient le sol et les étagères, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir en quelle année il était et ne semblait même plus savoir parler autre chose que le Fourchelang. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement de rancœur qu'il s'était de lui-même lancé dans un monologue qui n'était apparemment adressé à personne en particulier. Il racontait qu'il était content que sa sœur ait été abandonnée, qu'elle avait trahi et déshonoré sa famille et qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux que ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Tom découvrit au cours de cette interminable tirade que son père vivait bel et bien dans la maison voisine avec ses parents. C'était une excellente nouvelle, Tom n'aurait pas à parcourir l'Angleterre de bout en bout pour le retrouver. De plus, il avait remarqué la bague de Serpentard au doigt de son oncle, il n'était décidément pas venu pour rien. Son oncle quant à lui, semblait à ce point désaxé qu'il ne demanda pas à Tom ce qu'il faisait ici, ni même qui il était. Il se contentait de déblatérer les mêmes âneries dans un flot de paroles qui paraissait inextinguible. Il parla en revanche de quelque chose qui saisit l'attention de Tom, d'un médaillon qui avait disparu et le vieil homme paraissait très inquiet à l'idée du sort de ce bijou, comme s'il en était le gardien et qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais son inquiétude disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était survenue et il recommença à parler de sa sœur.

-_Elle nous a déshonorés, la petite traînée ! Et toi d'abord, qui tu es pour entrer et poser des questions sur tout ça ? C'est fini, pas vrai ? C'est fini…_

- Oubliettes ! lança Tom, qui n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il prit la bague du doigt de son oncle qui avait l'air de dormir les yeux grands ouverts. Il fit le tour de la maison, il pouvait se trouver au milieu des déchets quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais il ne trouva rien et revint auprès de son oncle, toujours sous l'emprise du sort d'amnésie, attendant sagement les instructions de son neveu.

-Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu ne te souviendras pas d'un étranger ayant pénétré chez toi. Tu dormais près de la cheminée, puis lorsque tu t'es réveillé tu as eu une soudaine envie d'aller régler son compte à celui qui a brisé le cœur de ta sœur. Tu as traversé la route, tu es entré dans la maison des Riddle, et là tu es tombé sur un couple de personnes âgées que tu as assassinées dans ton accès de folie. Puis tu as trouvé Tom Riddle, il t'a supplié mais comme tu ne connais pas l'indulgence, tu l'as d'abord fait souffrir, puis tu l'as achevé. Tu es ensuite rentré chez toi et tu as vidé plusieurs bouteilles de Whisky. Endors-toi maintenant, et ne te réveille que quand je te l'aurai dit.

La tête de son oncle roula sur son épaule. Il s'était endormi, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il avait été manipulé. Tom mit la bague à son doigt, prit la baguette que son oncle tenait toujours négligemment dans la main, et partit pour la maison d'à côté.

Cette maison-là était incroyablement grande, et le simple fait de la voir indiquait que les résidents étaient forcément fortunés. Il y avait même une voiture garée devant le palier. Tom, bien qu'il fût sorcier, connaissait ce moyen de locomotion et il savait aussi qu'il était inabordable pour des personnes de classe moyenne, particulièrement en temps de guerre. Il fit le tour de la maison discrètement, inutile de se laisser surprendre par un chien de garde ou par des occupants qu'il n'aurait pas prévu. Tout paraissait tranquille. Il pénétra dans la maison silencieusement. Tom traversa le couloir d'entrée et tourna à gauche, dans la cuisine, une femme âgée préparait du thé. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut tellement surprise par l'étranger qu'elle n'émit aucun son malgré sa bouche grande ouverte.

Tom pointa se baguette vers elle est prononça les mots qui allaient à tout jamais anéantir la vieille femme qui se trouvait devant lui :

-Avada Kedavra !

Sa grand-mère paternelle tomba à la renverse, sa tête cognant sur le coin de l'évier. Elle s'écroula par terre, telle une poupée de chiffon, sous les yeux de Tom qui regardait le spectacle sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité.

Le jeune meurtrier tourna les talons et pénétra dans un petit salon dans lequel étaient assis son père et son grand-père. Le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil, surpris par la présence d'un étranger dans sa demeure.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il pointa sa baguette sur le vieil homme insouciant, désarmé, et lança pour la deuxième fois de sa vie le sort fatal. Le vieil homme conserva sur son visage son expression ahurie, tout en tombant à la renverse dans un mouvement incroyablement similaire à celui de sa femme. Tom suivi la chute des yeux, et lorsque son grand-père fut étendu par terre, les bras en croix, il leva son regard sur celui qui l'avait abandonné, celui qui n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler de lui.

-Comme on se retrouve, dit Tom d'un ton décontracté. Ça fait quoi… dix-sept ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère ? Il faut dire que ma vie a été plutôt mouvementée.

Tom Riddle senior s'était levé de son fauteuil lorsque Tom Riddle junior avait assassiné Tom Riddle Premier du nom. Il avait encore les mains sur les accoudoirs et s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre la position debout et la position assise. Les deux personnes en face l'une de l'autre se ressemblaient incroyablement physiquement, la seule réelle différence résidait dans les vingt années qui les séparaient.

-Tu as le droit de te mettre debout tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger… dit Tom, affichant un petit rictus.

Son père se redressa lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda-t-il. Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?

-Voyons Tommy, es-tu réellement d'une bêtise aussi affligeante ?

Tom senior hocha lentement la tête d'un signe négatif, la bouche toujours entrouverte d'hébétude. Le Serpentard se mit alors en colère. Se pouvait-il que son père soit le seul être au monde à ne pas remarquer leur ressemblance physique ou était-il à se point incapable de reconnaître son fils comme tel ?

-Regarde-moi ! aboya Tom. REGARDE-MOI espèce de lâche !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, murmura l'homme apeuré.

-Ah bon, tu ne comprends pas ? Viens ici dans ce cas. Accio Tom Riddle !

Le père de Tom sembla voler dans les airs et lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il trébucha en atterrissant et tomba à genoux. Tom l'attrapa violemment sous le bras et le força à se relever. Il lui fit tourner la tête vers le miroir du salon où leurs deux visages se reflétaient côte à côte.

-Regarde ta tête de père indigne et compare-la à celle du fils que tu as abandonné, et ose répéter encore une seule fois que je ne suis pas ton fils !

-Je suis désolé, lâcha Tom senior dans un gémissement mêlé de larmes. Je suis désolé… désolé….

-Tu peux l'être, espèce de vermine moldue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi qui pourra m'aider à oublié ce que tu nous as fait subir à ma mère et à moi.

-Ne me tuez pas, par pitié, supplia le père de Tom qui pleurait toujours et qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Tom le regarda sangloter à ses côtés et déclara :

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une loque. Pourquoi aurais-je de la pitié pour toi alors que tu n'en as jamais eu pour ma mère ? Pourquoi devrais-je avoir des scrupules à t'ôter la vie alors que tu n'as jamais voulu accepter la mienne ? Mais tu as de la chance, je vais t'offrir le moyen de te racheter. Tu m'as donné la vie contre ton gré, à moi de prendre la tienne. Comme ça, on sera quitte, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Non… pitié… je suis désolé… continua de supplier le père de Tom.

Il était maintenant à genoux face à son fils, l'implorant de l'épargner et si ce geste n'arracha pas un sourire à Tom, il n'en éprouvait pas non plus la moindre compassion. C'était un prêté pour un rendu. A l'orphelinat, on lui avait appris au moins une chose utile : « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ».

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'aie la moindre intention de t'épargner ? Je viens de donner la mort à tes parents, sous tes yeux, de sang froid, et tu crois que je vais reculer parce que tu m'implores ? Je vais te dire quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à vivre mieux tes derniers instants sur Terre : tu pourras au moins te dire que ta mort aura eu une utilité, la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas se vanter de ce genre de chose. C'est un grand honneur que je t'offre là.

L'homme continua à pleurer et à gémir, le visage couvert de larmes il leva les yeux sur Tom. Ils avaient exactement la même couleur que ceux du jeune homme, la même forme, et Tom se sentit tout d'un coup vaciller. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir, comme s'il avait l'intention de se tuer lui-même. C'était très déstabilisant. Il ferma les yeux un instant, il plissa les paupières avec tant de force que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout était flou. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi à cause des larmes qui montaient ? Des larmes de haine, d'une colère enfouie depuis tant d'années et qui tout d'un coup semblait trop lourde. C'était un fardeau qu'il avait porté depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que s'il empêchait ces quelques larmes de couler, il allait probablement mourir avant d'avoir eu la chance d'atteindre son but.

Pris d'un accès de fureur, il pointa sa baguette vers son père dans un geste d'une violence impressionnante et hurla à s'en décoller les poumons :

-ENDOLORIS !

Son père tomba à terre, comme s'il y avait été attiré par une main invisible et fut prit d'une crise de secousses, hurlant comme un fou de douleur.

-JE TE HAIS, JE TE HAIS POUR CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ! ENDOLORIS, ENDOLORIS !

Des éclairs de lumières passèrent à nouveau de la baguette de Tom au corps de son père qui poussa des cris effrayants. Puis tout s'arrêta. Le corps de l'homme à terre cessa de bouger. Il était étendu là, inconscient.

Tom regarda ce corps inanimé et pourtant toujours en vie. Il pensa à Poudlard, à ses professeurs, à ses camarades, à tout ce qu'il avait appris, à ce que sa vie était devenue. Et à Viola. Il avait l'impression de la voir, de l'entendre lui dire qu'il était inconscient, qu'il avait tout pour réussir, qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de commettre de tels actes. La phrase qu'elle avait prononcé avant sa mort se répéta dans sa tête : « Si tu te laisses entraîner par ta colère, alors tu auras prouvé au monde entier que tu es faible ! ». Il l'entendait encore et encore, comme un écho qui n'aurait d'existence que dans sa tête.

Et c'est alors que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé pour lui, tout ses sentiments refoulés, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé ne pu plus être contenu dans un si petit cœur. Tom éclata en sanglots. Il pleura si fort qu'il tomba à genoux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa robe de sorcier comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il hurla. Il cracha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans un cri qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Il prit ensuite sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota comme un enfant. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pleuré comme ça. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas d'une seule fois où il avait versé une larme, que ce soit de joie, de tristesse, de colère… Peut-être était-ce en partie ce qui l'avait mené ici aujourd'hui.

Et Viola… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la perde ELLE ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait fuir, comment allait-il avancer sans elle à ses côtés ? Et c'est alors qu'il compris tout d'un coup pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal, aussi faible. C'était sa faute à elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter. Elle l'avait rendu médiocre, elle lui avait enlevé une part de confiance en lui, et maintenant il était en proie au doute et ça le faisait souffrir. Tout ça à cause d'un seul sentiment dévastateur : l'amour. Il sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche et se releva, tremblant encore légèrement. Il se fit une promesse qu'il ne faudrait à tout prix jamais briser pour son propre bien et pour son avenir, il se promit à lui-même de ne plus jamais éprouver ce sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Il fallait qu'il l'efface de son esprit, car tout ce qui pouvait l'affaiblir était susceptible d'entraver sa réussite. Et si l'amour en faisait partie, alors l'amour n'existerait plus aux yeux de Tom.

Il se releva alors, plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et en finit avec son père. Il prit ensuite le livre qui l'avait fidèlement accompagné jusqu'ici et l'ouvrit là où un crin de licorne avait servi de marque-page. Le sort pour créer un Horcruxe demandait énormément de concentration, et chacune des sept étapes étaient cruciales.

La première étape aurait dégoûté la plupart des gens normaux, mais Tom n'était pas normal. Il était animé par un désir de vengeance quasiment inextinguible, et d'une soif de glorification inégalée. Il déchira la chemise que portait son père et sortit un couteau d'une taille impressionnante de sa poche. Il le planta alors de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine de son aïeul qui ne résista pas à la lame de fer étincelante. Tom se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour arracher le cœur de sa victime, pièce vitale de tout être vivant. Il le déposa sur le sol, pointa sa baguette en direction de l'organe sans vie et murmura :

-Disappareo.

Le cœur disparut, ne laissant qu'une trace de sang noir sur le sol. Il avait détruit tout signe de vie, la première étape était terminée. La deuxième était de loin la plus simple, il suffisait à Tom de prendre le crin de licorne dans sa main. Il sortit ensuite une flasque et en versa une partie du contenu dans la bouche du cadavre qui gisait sous ses yeux. Le troisième stade terminé, il lui fallait maintenant attendre l'effet escompté.

Tom attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité quand tout d'un coup, le cadavre de son père se redressa à la verticale, aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Tom n'émit pas le moindre signe de surprise. La quatrième étape qui ne concernait que le mort était finie. La cinquième n'avait rien de très compliqué non plus, il devait boire exactement sept gorgées de sang de licorne. Le plus difficile avait finalement été de tuer une licorne, celles-ci se faisant très rares et étant très rapides. Il y était parvenu après la sixième nuit passée dans la forêt interdite.

Le sang argenté avait un goût étonnement bon. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que Tom avait tellement attendu ce moment que chaque seconde en était maintenant délicieuse à souhait. Une fois les sept gorgées avalées, Tom se sentit emplit d'une force indescriptible.

Le crin de licorne dans sa main lui permettait de contrôler l'inferius et de lui faire faire ce que bon lui semblait. La sixième étape avait l'air très compliquée. Il fallait forcer l'inferius à prononcer des formules écrites dans une langue morte afin de lui faire accepter d'offrir son âme à celui qui en avait besoin, en l'occurrence, Tom. Pour cela, Tom avait dû s'entraîner pendant de nombreuses heures sur Mulciber (un imbécile de son club prêt à tout pour recevoir la moindre attention de Tom), afin d'affiner ses facultés de légilimens. Il lui fallait maintenant les exercer sur le cadavre à ses côtés, afin que l'inferius répète les paroles soufflées silencieusement par Tom. Cette partie de la création de l'Horcruxe demandait donc beaucoup de concentration. Mais Tom, après quarante minutes de formules insufflées à Riddle senior, parvint à les lui faire prononcer.

L'âme de l'inferius sortit alors de sa bouche, formant une minuscule boule de lumière bleutée, planant au-dessus de lui. Tom se sentit très mal, prêt à s'évanouir. Comme il avait prononcé la formule uniquement dans sa tête, ce ne fut qu'une toute petite poussière lumineuse qui s'échappa de sa bouche à lui, mais l'âme étant ce qui faisait de vous un humain, il était tout de même très affaiblissant d'en perdre une partie.

Tom était épuisé. Il voyait trouble, sa tête tournait, son corps réclamait du repos de toute urgence. Il lui restait cependant la dernière et la plus importante étape : la création même de l'Horcruxe.

Tom retira la bague de Serpentard de son doigt, et la fit s'élever dans les airs entre lui et le cadavre réanimé. La bague planait maintenant entre les deux fragments d'âme. Tom prononça la dernière formule qui permettait de réunir le tout dans l'objet convoité, et les deux lueurs se rassemblèrent dans la bague qui étincela de mille feux sous l'effet de l'unification, puis retomba à terre dans un cliquetis étrangement assourdissant.

Tom s'agenouilla, exténué. Il ramassa la bague de son ancêtre et la repassa à son doigt. Il brisa le crin de licorne et l'inferius retomba à terre, de nouveau inanimé.

Le jeune garçon reprit son livre, son couteau et sa flasque et effaça le sang qui avait séché sur le sol. Il parvint à refermer magiquement la poitrine du cadavre, et reboutonna sa chemise soigneusement. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque puisse contredire ce que Morfin n'allait pas tarder à énoncer dans ses aveux. De loin, la scène paraissait plausible. Un homme pris d'un accès de folie qui aurait lancé des sortilèges mortels à tout va, personne ne pourrait contredire son oncle, qui de toute façon, avait perdu la tête depuis pas mal d'années.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père et tourna les talons. Il devait aller rendre la baguette qui avait causé la mort de trois moldus à Morfin avant de transplaner devant Poudlard. En sortant du salon, il repassa devant le miroir dans lequel il avait forcé son père à se regarder quelques heures plus tôt. Tom s'y attarda, remarquant une légère différence entre son reflet précédent et celui-ci. Il mit quelques secondes avant de remarquer un détail qui le surprit quelque peu.

Sa pupille rétractée était entourée d'un cercle de couleur rouge, d'un rouge sang qui ne ferait que s'agrandir avec le temps.

-FIN-

* * *

Et voila, cette fic est désormais terminée. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée et que j'ai réussi à vous faire voir Voldemort de la façon dont MOI je le vois.

Laissez-moi une petite review, ça me ferais énormément plaisir. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur FF, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde !

A bientôt ! Weird Sister


End file.
